


Erik, Why?

by AsexualMagneto



Series: Sensual Train Lovemaking [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Erik Lehnsherr, Canon Disabled Character, Erik Swears In Foreign Languages, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/AsexualMagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erik, for GOD'S SAKE," Charles shouts eventually, and Erik jumps, startled and looking guilty, "<i>you</i> are going to stop your pacing, sit down, and explain to me exactly <i>why</i> you find train rides so arousing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik, Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Another Erik/train fic.........
> 
> I honestly would not mind if this is what I'm remembered for....... that weird asexual train porn writer...... beautiful.....

Erik is tense again, staring out the window of the train.  His fists clench behind his back; he swallows, fidgets, paces to another window. Anyone else, seeing him, would assume that he was angry about something, possibly impatient with the time it was taking to reach their destination via this semi-outdated form of transportation. However, Charles is not just anyone - he can feel the not-so-subtle waves of arousal flooding through Erik with each twitch and shift. And it's not as if there were anyone else in the compartment to be guessing, anyways.

"Erik, for GOD'S SAKE," Charles shouts eventually, and Erik jumps, startled and looking guilty, " _you_ are going to stop your pacing, sit down, and explain to me exactly  _why_ you find train rides so arousing."

Erik seems for a moment as if he's going to argue, and then he seems affronted that he can't even argue with a telepath anyways and  _why are you snooping around without asking, Charles_ and Charles sighs out "projecting, darling" while tapping his temple and Erik reluctantly settles into the seat next to his partner with a knot in his stomach. 

Charles sends him a mental nudge when it seems like he's not going to answer. "Alright, alright, it's - " Erik relents, trailing off to find the words.

"It's.... powerful," he says, staring at his hands, which he clenches and unclenches in time with the surging of the compartment. Charles can sense him inhaling and exhaling with the motion, his frustration at how much it still turns him on. "The way it moves, the touch and grind of metal on metal, it's.... you have to feel it, Charles." He places one hand on Charles's knee, squeezing as if to demonstrate, though of course Charles can't feel it - not if it's below the waist. He catches the implication, though, and Erik nods when he touches his mind gently, deliberately, and slides in to the place where he can feel what Erik's feeling.

A rush of movement, sliding, grinding, synchronized, fills Charles’ senses. He can feel the entire world moving in a slow tug beneath them, all around them. He can feel the immense power and inertia of the beast below.  Charles knows what Erik thinks when he looks at a train – how he sees the size, the streamlined shape, the massive length of it, and thinks, “I’m gonna touch that thing all over. I’m gonna put my dick in it.” _(Erik, why?) (I DON’T KNOW, CHARLES, YOU TELL ME.)_

Charles quickly goes through the stages of finding out your boyfriend has a train fetish: confusion, gratitude, understanding, halfhearted annoyance at _my-asexual-boyfriend-is-somehow-more-attracted-to-trains-than-to-me_ , then finally acceptance.  He meets Erik’s eyes and smiles. “I understand, darling.”

“Do you?” Erik raises an eyebrow.

"Would you like it if I choo'd softly in your ear?" Charles smirks.

"You see, you are joking about this but, sadly, I would probably be into it."

Charles leans forward and brushes his lips against Erik's ear before sighing, "Choo, choo."

_"Mach es dir selber."_

"Oh no, darling, that's your job," Charles says with a laugh.

“Right now?” Erik growls, turning and sliding into Charles’ lap.  He pulls Charles forward by his shirt and catches his mouth with his own, pressing roughly.

“Ahhh… why did I get the feeling that… ‘sex on a train’ would be on your bucket list?” Charles smirks into the kiss. “However, I… this is still a public space, Erik…" 

Erik waves a hand behind him while kissing Charles again, then pulls back. “You hear that sound just now? That was the sound of the doors being welded shut.” Another long, breathless kiss. “Nobody will be bothering us.”

Charles holds Erik close for a while as their kiss deepens, tongues dancing, and Erik’s hips grind down into Charles’ lap.

 _[How would you fuck the train, now, Erik?]_ Charles asks.

Erik whimpers into the kiss. _[You truly want to know?]_

_[Please share, darling.]_

Erik breaks the kiss momentarily to breathe hard and think. _[I…. I would touch that metal strut, right beside you. I would stroke it softly, feeling it hum beneath my fingertips… I would, ah, grip it tighter until my fingers dug into the metal, would pull and press my body against it… rutting, like…]_ his hips stutter, then grind down more forcefully into Charles’ lap in demonstration. Just the sight of it is driving Charles crazy. 

 _[Are you naked?]_ Charles asks inquisitively.

Erik makes a broken noise. _[Maybe… not this time. Maybe I’ll pull my pants down just enough to get my cock out. Just enough… so that…]_

 _[So that what?]_ Charles wonders, though he can tell, in Erik’s mind, precisely where he’s going.

_[So that the train can fuck me too.]_

It’s Charles’ turn to moan into the kiss. His hands come up to Erik’s hair and tug his head back so he can kiss along his neck. “Why don’t… you show me… how the train fucks you, Erik?”

“Aaah, right now?” Erik whispers, eyes shut and adam’s apple bobbing.  In response, Charles reaches down and unbuckles Erik’s belt and opens up his pants enough to draw his dick out and give it a few strokes.  Erik cries out, plaintively, hands fisted tightly in Charles’ shirt.

Charles nods towards the strut, on the wall right next to his window seat, and Erik’s breath is stuttering as he stands, shucks his pants off entirely, and rubs his ass against the exposed metal connected to the surging train like a bitch eager to be fucked.  “I… I have lubricant, in my bag,” he says, voice shaking, and Charles digs it out and hands it to him.  Erik grabs it with a tendril of metal from the wall.

Erik shoots Charles a quick mental image of himself, strung up with his wrists pinned to the side of the train, and Charles hisses back, _[Yesssss.]_ It’s quick work for Erik to make his vision a reality, strips of the wall pulling back to string him up tight.

Erik places a foot on Charles’ seat and Charles watches as another tendril cooperates with the lube-holding tendril to rub and wet his asshole as he continues to rub against the strut. Slowly, the lube-coated tendril begins to slide into Erik; thin at first, but thickening rapidly. After all, if he’s planning on getting this whole goddamned train in his ass, he’s got a ways to go.

“What are you feeling right now, Erik?” Charles murmurs, watching raptly.

Erik grits his teeth. “Can’t you – _fucking_ – tell?”  He gasps, eyes fluttering. “You’re still in here, after all.”

Charles smiles pleasantly. “In your own words, darling.”

“Ahhh, um. _Gott_. I am – everything is all wrapped up together, moving as one, I am part of the machine – the power, the race to the end, I am a part of it, tied up and strung up and _fucked_ …” Charles watches as more tendrils of metal snake up from beside Erik to sneak under his shirt and rub over his rips, his chest, his nipples.  “Everything is moving, below me, around me, _inside_ me – I’m - I’m making no sense, Charles, _ah_ , I’m sorry – “

“Not at all, dear,” Charles murmurs, leaning forward to rest his head on Erik’s inner thigh. He presses little kisses there. “Were you planning on leaving this be?” He reaches towards Erik’s red, straining cock.

“ _Merde_ ,” Erik breathes out, head thrown back and eyes shut as he trembles. He tries to thrust forward into Charles’ hand, but the tendril in his ass holds firm, pulling him back to the strut as if scolding him.

“Lube, please,” Charles says pleasantly, and the tendril holding the bottle of lube reappears from behind Erik and squirts a bit into his palm. He takes a moment to admire how Erik has this working like a well-oiled machine, and then takes a moment to wonder if he’s even really in control of it after all.  To any observer, he would appear to be at the mercy of the metal sliding over his body, inside of him.  Charles smirks, and leans towards the wall of the train.

“Please fuck Erik faster, train,” he says, and the pace picks up immediately – not only faster, but also harder, thrusts jolting Erik up onto his toes while he grunts and sobs from the sensations. He holds his hand just tightly enough around Erik’s cock that the thrusts fuck him up and into Charles’ fist. The tendril has grown so thick now that Charles is certain his fist could fit in Erik’s gaping ass if he tried. It must've been putting some intense pressure on Erik's prostate, considering how his body is jerking and his chest is heaving and his synapses are firing in Charles's mind. 

“ _Shit shit shit_ , Charles, I’m going to…” Erik moans, voice trembling. 

“Mmm, yes, Erik, come for me…” 

“Fuck…”

“Come all over yourself in this train for me…”

“FUCK!”

Erik bellows into the empty compartment, which shakes like turbulence as he spurts his release.  Charles moans loudly as Erik’s pleasure echoes around in his mind – there’s nothing he loves more than making Erik come – and with a quick rub of his free hand across his chest, pinching his nipples, he’s following Erik right over the edge. 

Erik is panting, eyes closed, sweat trickling down his neck in the aftermath, whimpering as the tendril recedes from his ass and the metal of the train gently sets him down across Charles’ lap. 

Charles strokes through Erik’s hair gently as he watches the strut of the train go back to the exact shape it was before. “Oh, dear,” he says. “They are _never_ getting that stain out, are they.” Erik huffs noncommittally.

Charles smiles and kisses Erik’s temple. “Thank you for sharing that with me, darling.”

Erik blinks groggily. “Thank… thank _you_ … that was…”

“I’m the best, I know.”

Erik groans.


End file.
